everythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Outlaw Country Playlist (XMFan)
The Outlaw Country playlist is a country station discussion page on XMFan. The playlist includes many songs played on the station, but does not include any of the songs by rock artists like Bob Seger, Aerosmith, and Yes. Songs A Boy Named Sue-Johnny Cash A Lover Like You-Hayes Carll A Thousand Miles From Nowhere-Dwight Yoakham A-11-Johnny Paycheck Absolutely Sweet Marie-Jason & The Scorchers Act Naturally-Buck Owens Act Naturally-Dwight Yoakham After Midnight-JJ Cale Airline Agent-James McMurty Alcohol & Pills-Fred Eaglesmith All Blue-Luke Bell All My Rowdy Friends Are Coming Over Tonight-Hank Williams Jr All Summer Long-Kid Rock America First-Merle Haggard Are You Listenin' Lucky-Joe Ely Arizona-Alejandro Escovedo Bad Liver & A Broken Hart-Hayes Carll Bar Exam-Derailers Barricades & Brick Walls-Kasey Chambers Bayou Tortuous-James McMurty Beer & Kisses-Amy Rigby Before You Accuse Me-Creedence Clearwater Revival Between Jennings & Jones-Jamey Johnson Big City-Merle Haggard/Leona Williams Big In Vegas-Buck Owens Big Town City-Hacienda Brows Black Crows-Luke Bell Black Eyed Suzy-Justin Townes Earle Blackeyed Joes-Jimmy Dickens Blistered-Johnny Cash Boomerang Heart-Derailers Boss of the Blues-Dave Alvin Boxcars-Joe Ely Branded Man-Merle Haggard Can't Hardly Wait-Justin Townes Earle Caroline-Old Crow Medicine Show Cheap Sunglasses-ZZ Top Childish Things-James McMurty Chocktaw Bingo-James McMurty Close Up The Honky Tonks-Buck Owens Close Up The Honky Tonks-Dwight Yoakham Cocaine Blues-Johnny Cash Cocaine Blues-Hank Williams III Codeine-Jason Isbell & The 400 Unit Cold Beer Hot Woman & Cool Country Music-Derailers Come Sundown-Bobby Bare Commotion-Creddence Clearwater Revival Copperhead Road-Steve Earle Crank The Hank-Dallas Wayne Crazy Little Thing Called Love-Dwight Yoakham Cry Like A Baby-Hacienda Brows Daddy Rhythm Guitar-Paul Burch Dallas-Joe Ely Dam Thing To Be Done-Dan Baird/Homemade Sin Dead Flowers-Rolling Stones Does My Ring Burn Your Finger-Buddy Miller Down The Road Tonight-Hayes Carll Drunk & Crazy-Bobby Bare East Texas Pines-Sunny Sweeney Excuse Me-Buck Owens Fancy-Bobby Dentrie Far Away Eyes-Rolling Stones Fast As You-Dwight Yoakham Faulkner Street-Hayes Carll Fire Line Road-James McMurty Fix It-Ryan Adams/Cardinals Flushed From The Bathroom Of Your Heart-Johnny Cash Follow You Home-Kasey Chambers Folsom Prison Blues-Johnny Cash Foolin' Around-Derailers Foolin' Around-Dwight Yoakham Freeway View-James McMurty Freight Train-Kasey Chambers Funky & The Farmboy-Rodney Crowell Gentle Soul-Blue Mountain God Bless America-James McMurty Gonna Have Love-Buck Owens Good Ol' Boy-Steve Earle Good Rockin' Tonight-Elvis Presley Goodbye Earl-Dixie Chicks Greasy Grit Gravy-Bobby Bare Green River-Creedence Clearwater Revival Gringo Honeymoon-Robert Earl Keen Guess Things Happen That Way-Johnny Cash Guilty As Sin-Kasey Chambers Guitars Cadillacs-Dwight Yoakham Halfway to Jackson-Justin Townes Earl Hard Livin'-Justin Townes Earl Hell Ain't Half Full-Chris Knight Hello Mr. Heartache-Dixie Chicks Hello Trouble-Buck Owens Hello Walls-Jason & The Scorchers Hey Valerie-Derailers High Cost Of Living-Jamey Johnson Holiday-James McMurty Honky Tonk Girls-Hank Williams III Honky Tonk Heroes-Waylon Jennings Honky Tonk Man-Dwight Yoakham Honky Tonkin'-Joe Ely Honky Tonkin'-Delbert McClinton Honky Tonkin'-Hank Williams Honky Tonkin'-Hank Williams Jr. Honky Tonkin' Is All We Got-Lucky Tubb Hurricane Party-James McMurty Hurt-Johnny Cash I Ain't Livin' Long Like This-Waylon Jennings I Don't Care-Buck Owens I Don't Care-Dwight Yoakham I Don't Know-Hank Williams III I Don't Need Your Rockin' Chair-George Jones & Friends I Love You A Thousand Ways-Lefty Frizzel I Make Faces When I Make Love-Unknown Hinson I Said-Dwight Yoakham I Sang Dixie-Dwight Yoakham I Thik I'm Just Gonna Stay Here & Drink-Merle Haggard I Think I'm Gonna Kill Myself-Waylon Jennings I Want You To Want Me-Dwight Yoakham I Won't Back Down-Tom Petty/George Harrison I'll Come Runnin'-Hacienda Bros I'll Never Get Out Of This World Alive-Steve Earle I'm A Long Gone Daddy-Three Hanks I'm Bad I'm Nationwide-Dwight Yoakham I'm Bad I'm Nationwide-ZZ Top I'm Just An Old Chunk Of Coal-John Anderson I'm Leaving You This Lonesome Song-Justin Townes Earle I've Been Everywhere-Johnny Cash I've Got A Tiger By The Tail-Buck Owens Idabel Blues-Stony RaLue If I Were A Carpenter-Johnny Cash/June Carter Cash If The Shoe Fits-Hank Williams III If You've Got The Money-Lefty Frizzel International Heartache-Dwight Yoakham It Only Hurts When I Cry-Dwight Yoakham It Wasn't Me-George Thorogood/Destroyers It's A Long Way To The Top-Lucinda Williams Jackson-Johnny Cash-June Carter Cash Jailhouse Tears-Lucinda Williams/Elvis Costello Jeremiah Peabody's Green & Purple Pills-Ray Stevens Just One More Time-Derailers Just One Time-Don Gibson Just Us Kids-James McMurty Kern River-Merle Haggard King Creole-Elvis Presley Leavin' On My Mind-Hacienda Bros Let Her Dance-Joe Ely Let Him Roll-Bobby Bare Let It Roll-Little Feat Let's Have A Party-Wayne Hancock Let's Have A Party-Wanda Jackson Levelland-James McMurty Little Green Apples-O C Smith Little Old Wine Drinker Me-Lefty Frizzel Little Rock-Hayes Carll Little Sister-Dwight Yoakham Little Ways-Dwight Yoakham Lodi-Creedence Clearwater Revival London Homesick Blues-Derailers Long Black Limousine-Elvis Presley Long Hauls & Close Calls-Hank Williams III Long White Cadillac-Dwight Yoakham Lookin' Out My Back Door-Creedence Clearwater Revival Loose Talk-Buck Owens/Rose Maddox Lost Highway-Jason & The Scorchers